The Darkness Within A Sam Winchester Love Story
by Devilninja16
Summary: Laylah has know the winchesters her whole life, her father is hunting buddies with John Winchester, and he helped raise Laylah and became like an uncle to her. When Laylah was 16 she started dating Sam, but just before they were about to take there relationship to the next level, Sam runs off to college. Will Sam and Laylah ever be together again?
1. The big night

Prequel to "**To sin with an Angel (Castiel)**" which is completed but not nessassry to read, as this comes first :)

**Name**: Laylah Evans

**Age**: 16

**Sam's age: **19

**Dean's age: **23

**Chapter One**

I paced back and forwards in the centre of my bedroom. I fiddled with my hands nervously. I could not believe this was happening tonight. I smiled at the thought of what would soon be happening. I walked over to my mirror that hung above my dresser, and bright green eyes stared back at me. I grabbed my brush off the top of the dresser and tried to brush out my shoulder length light brown hair as best as I could. I added a little pink lip gloss on my lips to make them stand out just that little bit more.

I sighed, feeling somewhat more satisfied with my appearance. I wanted to look my best, after all tonight is a very important night for me.

Using my hands I flatted out my silky black and pink, night dress. It was slightly see through so my black lanced bra and panties were visible underneath.

I walked over and sat on the edge of my simple double bed, and stared at the analogue clock up above my bedroom door. It was 9.15pm and I frowned.

"He's late" I grumbled angrily to myself.

I didn't understand, Sam Winchester and I have been dating for a year now and he has never been late to any of our other dates. And tonight was just not any date, it was a very special night, for both of us. Tonight was the night that Sam and I were going to give ourselves to each other, make love for the first time. We are both virgins so it was a pretty embarrassing topic to bring up on our last date.

We have known each other our whole lives, my father hunts with his father, and Sam's older brother Dean practically raised Sam and I together.

Our families were living together in this little house at the moment, Uncle John was taking care of me since my father left 2 months ago on a case across the country and still has not returned. I know he is alright though, he keeps in contact.

I looked back at the clock, it now read 9.30pm. Sam had told me earlier that he had to go do something today, but he promised he would be back in time for tonight. When I asked where he was going though he did not answer me. I'm just hoping he hasn't gone hunting by himself, probably not though, Sam never seem to enjoy the family business that much. I on the other hand love hunting, it gives me such an adrenaline rush, and nothing makes me feel more alive.

The boys don't like me hunting though, they are afraid I will get hurt. My father does not care so much though, he trained me with everything he knows, and trusts my skills. My mother never wanted me to be hunting, like her and my father was, they also grew up in the business, but my mother died when I was only a couple years old. My father had killed her when she was possessed by a Demon. But the anger that was there for the Demon who killed my mum, I knew that would never go, I knew than that would become a part of me for the rest of my life.

I never held it against my father for what he had to do, I would always love him, but unfortunately he can never forgive himself, so he kills as many Demons and other nasty things as he can for revenge, and to keep him mind off the guilt he feels. Unfortunately for me, that means I never get to see him that often and spend most my days with Sam, Dean and Uncle John.

I grabbed my mobile phone from off my bedside draws and dialled Sam's number. There was no answer, and I began to worry.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out a plain black shirt and a pair of jeans, and put them on.

I walked out of my room and down the stairs of our house, no one seemed to be home. I was not sure where Dean and Uncle John were. My best guess was that they were with Sam.

I walked to the front door pulling out my phone and dialled Dean's number. I could hear the 'back in black' by 'AC/DC' ringtone coming from out the front. I hung up my phone and swung open the front door to see Dean and Uncle John walking up the footpath to the door. They both had very angry looks on their faces and I frowned.

"Where's Sam?" I asked Dean as he stormed past me inside.

"Gone" He growled and headed up the stairs.

"Gone! … Gone where?" I asked nervously.

"Sam has decided he does not want to be a part of this family anymore" Uncle John told me as he sat down on the old lounge turning on the small box TV He rubbed his temples with his hands and seemed to be deep in thought.

I stared at him in disbelieve, I did not understand. There was no way that Sam would just up and leave without telling me. Not when he had planned to be with me tonight.

I ran up the stairs and entered the door that led to Dean's bedroom. Dean was sitting on his bed facing the window, with a frown on his face.

"Where has he gone?" I asked demandingly, walking over in front of Dean, blocking his view.

"To college" Dean Spat, as if the even thought of it was shameful.

I walked out of Dean's room and back into my own. I pulled my phone out again and dialled Sam's number. There was still no answer. The next time I tried a robot female voice sounded on the other end, it said "The person you are trying to reach, currently has the phone switched off or are out of range"

I chucked my phone of the ground angrily, and the screen shattered, but I did not care. How the hell could Sam do this to me, He just left without even telling me and now is ignoring my calls. I was going to give myself to him tonight and he runs away like a coward.

I had tried calling Sam every day for the next week (With a new phone, same number), until finally the phone had been disconnected. I was heartbroken, and I still could not believe Sam would do this to me. He had told me he loves me and always wanted to be with me. But I guess he has changed him mind.

After a couple of weeks, I left Dean and Uncle John and travelled across the country to go and hunt with my father. I did not want to stay there anymore, and be constantly reminded of Sam, the guy who broke my heart.


	2. Bad news

Laylah: 19

Sam: 22

Dean: 26

**Chapter Two**

It had been two years since I last seen Dean and Sam. I saw Uncle John less than a week ago. He had come to pick up my father to do a hunt together.

I picked up my phone hand shaking madly and I searched through my contacts until I came across 'Dean' I rang the number and held the phone up to my ear, as a tear slipped slowly down my cheek as the dial tone rung in my ear.

"Hello?" Dean's voice came through the phone.

"Dean it's Laylah" I sobbed

"Laylah? It has been awhile. What's wrong?"

"It's… It's…"My voice was too shakily and I couldn't finish, tears continued to fall from my eyes.

"What's Happened, Where are you?"

"Nashville, Illinois" I whispered and hung the phone up, laying down on my bed whipping away the last few tears that slipped past my guard.

I had no idea how far away Dean was so I didn't know when he would be here, could be a few hours or even over a day.

I closed my eyes trying to forget about the phone call I had just gotten about an hour before I had rung Dean. I was actually surprised that Dean himself didn't already know the bad news.

The first person I had actually thought about calling was Sam, but I couldn't bring myself to do it, I had not spoken to him since the night he left for college. Dean was my only option.

Without realising it, I had fallen asleep deep in my thoughts. Nightmares invaded my dreams. The world was all ending inside my head, everyone I have ever loved all dying around me. I tried reaching out to them, but I could not get to them.

I gasped a breathless scream, as I was shaken awake. I looked up into the most breathtaking, worried looking eyes I had ever seen.

"Sammy...?" I asked forgetting all about my dream instantly.

"Hey" he said a smile appearing on his face, I sat up as he pulled me into a hug, and my heart stung.

"Where's Dean?" I asked pulling out of his embrace awkwardly.

"Right here" A worried voice said from the door across the room. I smiled as I got up and ran over to Dean pulling him into a death grip hug. "Yeah I missed you to little Laylah" Dean said gasping for breath as he slipped out of my grip.

"So what's happened?" Dean asked me.

For a second there I had totally forgotten why he was actually here, I was just so happy to see Dean, all my troubles had seemed to just go out the door. But they had returned again just as quick and the pain felt like I had been shot in the chest with a bullet.

The tears welled up again and I fought to fight them back, I didn't want to look weak in front of the guys. But the pain had finally won over me, the tears spilled out and I felt myself being pulled into a hug, I looked up slightly to see it was Sam who was hugging me. "Tell us what has happened Laylah" Sam said in a caring voice. I did not understand why Sam had come as well. I mean he ignored my all my calls and never bothered to officially brake up with me before he ran off.

"Uncle John rang me just before, I rang Dean" I sobbed starting my story.

"What our Dad rang you, is he alright? Where is he?" Dean cut through my story. I looked at him confused

"He's fine I frowned, why?"

"He left on a hunting trip a few days ago, I got a strange call from him that sounded like he might be in trouble. I picked up Sam just last night to help find him"

"Well I wish he didn't call me," I said angrily.

Suddenly remembering that I was upset about something Dean spoke "What did he tell you to make you so upset like this Laylah?"

"…It's my dad, He's…He's dead" I choked out as sobs came from my lips.

"What? How?" Sam asked shocked.

"Uncle John didn't say much just that he was killed the other day, a Demon from his past had finally caught up with him" I sat down looking at the ground my hair fell in front of my face. I didn't want the boys to see me in this condition.

"I asked for details on the Demon, so I could find it and kill it. But Uncle John just said to let it go and to live my life. He hung up before I could protest"

Sam and Dean both sat down next to me, one on either side of me and they placed and arm each around my shoulders.

"I think my dad's right you should just let it go" Sam said to me.

I tilted my head up and looked at him, anger filled my face "How could you even say that, just because you packed up and ran away from your problems, doesn't mean I should"

Sam looked hurt at this, and his face held guilt "I just don't want to see you hurt, that's all"

"Well you never seemed to care about me the last two years! So don't pretend to care now!" I spat at him.

"Laylah, I'm sorry" Sam said with sadness in his eyes "Hurting you is the last thing I ever wanted to do. I had my reasons"

"You did not have to ignore my calls for the past two years. If you wanted to break up with me you should off just done so, instead of running off like a coward"

I got to my feet shrugging both their arms off me. I stormed over to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. I walked over to the basin and looked at my reflection in the mirror, I looked pale with patches of red around my eyes and cheeks. I turned the cold tap on and splashed my face with water, it was soothing on my burning face and I felt my anger towards Sam slowly slip away.


	3. Hitting the road

**Chapter Three**

A knock at the bathroom door snapped me out of my thoughts "Laylah, come out" It was Dean. I sighed heavily looking up at my dull reflection one last time in the mirror, before turning and heading out of the bathroom.

Dean looked shocked when he saw me come out. I assumed he thought I'd be stubborn and stay in there all day. Truthfully I didn't want to be alone, and the brothers where the only company I had at the moment.

"Look I'm sorry Laylah if I upset you, but you know I'm only looking out for you, you know that right?" Sam said approaching me cautiously, not wanting me to have another outburst like before.

"I know Sammy," I said, a reassuring smile tugging the corner of my lips, I had not completely forgiven him, but I did not feel like fighting at the moment.

"So what are you going to do now?" Dean asked me.

"Find out who I'm dealing with, make a plan, hunt he bastard down. The usual" I shrugged.

Dean shook his head in a disapproval way. "You're just going to get yourself killed"

"I'm not going to just go barging after the Demon like a lunatic Dean, I know better than that"

"I think she should come with us," Sam said turning to Dean "She can help you find dad when I got back on Monday for my interview"

"What are you out of your frigging mind Sam, and what? Have her blood on my hands when she gets killed. No thanks"

I frowned at Dean "Can you stop treating me like a little kid, I can handle myself"

Sam grabbed me by my arm gently and pulled me into the next room so he could talk to me by himself.

"Pack your stuff up, let me talk to Dean for a minute by myself okay"

I nodded and Sam turned around heading back into the other room with Dean. I got curious to how Sam was going to convince Dean to let me come along with them. I walked over to the closed door and pressed my ear up against it.

"Dean think about it, Laylah is going to go after this Demon whether we like it or not, and you know she will have a better chance at killing this thing and coming out of this alive if she sticks with you, she can come on the hunt, get her skills stronger, give her a fighting chance"

Dean stayed silent for a moment, as if he was thinking everything through. "Okay fine" he growled.

Before I knew what was happening the door flew open and I stumbled forward banging into Dean. He grabbed me by the shoulders steadying me "Ears dropping are we Laylah" Dean asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I was just um…" Nothing came to mind so I said nothing.

"Go grab your stuff" Dean said turning and heading outside.

Sam gave me a small smile "Do you need a hand?" He asked. I shook my head.

"It will be alright, I won't be long"

Sam nodded and headed outside with Dean while I grabbed a bag and began packing it full of clothes, my toothbrush, hairbrush, and a few other things I would need.

I then headed over to my bed and reached under it pulling out a medium sized chest. I took a small key of the silver chain I had hanging around my neck, and opened the chest with it. I took off the padlock, and swung the chest lid open. Inside there was a black bag. This one was already packed and ready to go. I grabbed it out of the truck and swung each bag of mine over a shoulder. I grabbed my small black handbag off my bedside table and walked outside, locking the house up behind me.

Sam came over to me, and grabbed one of my bags of me. He had grabbed the one I had taken out of the chest.

It was heavier to him than he had expected and his arm slightly bolted under the weight "Whoa, what have you got in here Laylah?"

I smirked at him "My hunting gear" Sam shook his head and walked over to Dean's car. He went over to the boot and opened it. Then opened the secret compartment, where all there hunting weapons were. He placed my gear amongst theirs. He then took my other bag off me and put it with their own duffle bags of clothes. He seemed a bit surprised when he noticed mine was smaller than both there's, and he turned and looked at me curiously.

"I like to travel light" I shrugged.

"Alright let's hit the road" Dean said impatiently. I rolled my eyes and hopped into the back of the car. The boys jumped into the front of the car, and as the car started up I smiled to myself. I was going to be back out and hunting again, where I truly belonged.

"So where are we going?" I asked as we drove off down the road.

"Jericho. I think our dad was doing a case there. It was where he was when I got my last call from him" Dean told me "I think he started the case maybe after your father… um"

"It's alright, you can say it" I said sadly from the back.

Dean frowned as he drove "Well we will go check it out and see if we can find any trace of where he might have gone"

"Don't forget I have to be back before Monday" Sam reminded Dean.

"Right you got that Law school thing"

"Interview, Jess will kill me if I miss it"

"Who's Jess?" I asked Sam, listening on their conversation. Sam went quiet and looked down at his hands.

"She's…Um…my girlfriend" He said quietly.

I felt like someone had grabbed my heart in their hands and squeezed it tightly. I tried to swallow, but I felt like there was a large lump in my throat.

"Oh" was all I said and sunk down in my seat, not saying anything the rest of the way to our destination.


	4. First case

**Chapter Four**

"Are you alright back their Laylah" A voice came from in front of me. I slowly opened my eyes from sleeping and stared ahead of me. Sam was looking at me with a worried expression on his face, from the front passenger seat of the car.

"I'm fine! Just a bit tired is all" I lied closing my eyes again, listening as the car speed up the open road. I did not want Sam to know how hurt I was by the fact he had moved on from me. It hurt like hell to know that he doesn't love me and is with someone else.

I didn't fall back asleep this time, but it was still relaxing just having my eyes closed.

The car began to slow down as we hit a town. I opened my eyes and looked out the window. We were coming up to a bridge, with police officers on it, surrounding a deserted car.

"This is it. You wait here Laylah. Sam and I will handle this one" Dean said as he opened up his glove box and pulled out some fake federal marshals badges.

"Whatever" I grumbled and sunk low in my seat so the police officer would not see me.

I could not hear anything that was happening out of the car, I was tempted to sit up and have a peek, but I knew Dean would be pissed at me if they got caught out because of me.

I resisted my temptation, and it was not before long that Sam and Dean returned back to the car, arguing at each other.

"What did you find out?" I asked Dean.

"Not much yet, let's go book a hotel"

We drove into town until we came across the cheapest looking hotel we could find. I waited outside of the reception while Dean and Sam went in to book a room.

They finally came out and stormed past me, hurrying towards the hotel room. "What's the rush?" I asked annoyed, running to catch up with them.

"Our father was staying here" Sam told me.

"This is his room" Dean stopped out front of the hotel room door, and pulled out his credit card, using it to swipe the lock open.

"How did you find that out?" I asked entering the room behind them. Sure enough it had looked like Uncle John had been staying here. There was news clipping up on the walls of missing people, and the place was quiet messy.

"The reception guy recognised the same name on our father fake ID as mine" Dean informed me as he looked around the room. He stopped and picked up a half-eaten burrito of the night stand and sniffed it. I scrunched my face up in disgust as Dean told us, it did not look like his father had been back there in a couple of days.

"You are disgusting Dean" I said as we left the room, to go to our own hotel room to sleep for the night.

We opened up our hotel room. I looked around and saw there was two queen sized beds, and a small couch in front of the T.V.

"So who is sleeping on the couch?" I said walking over and jumping on one of the beds "Because it is not me"

Both Dean and Sam frowned at the small couch about half the length of their bodies. "I'm taller than you Dean" Sam said walking over to the other bed and laying down.

"Well maybe you and Laylah can share, while I will have my own bed" Dean said smirking.

I felt awkward at this "I'm sure Sam's girlfriend would not like that very much" I said kind of angrily.

Sam looked over to me sadly "Dean, did you want to go get something for dinner" He asked.

Dean got the hint that Sam wanted to be alone with me and walked out of the door leaving us.

I sat on my bed refusing to look at Sam. I felt tears start to well up in my eyes, but I held them in. I did not want Sam to see me cry over him, he did not deserve my tears.

"Laylah?" I felt the weight of Sam on the bed as he sat down next to me. I did not answer him or look up at him.

"I'm sorry I left without talking to you. Honestly I wanted you to come with me, but I thought if you did it would just bring the hunting life as well"

"I would have stopped hunting for you Sam" I whispered softly as a tear finally slipped down my cheek "I loved you more than anything, and you just left me" I sobbed.

I felt Sam's arm wrap around my shoulder, pulling me into him so my head was on his chest "I still do love you Laylah"

"Why do you have another girlfriend than?" I asked, pulling away from Sam.

"It just happened. I like her a lot, I do. But since seeing you again, I realised I am still in love with you" Sam sighed and held my face in his hands. He wiped away the stray tears on my cheeks with his thumbs.

"Please forgive me for being the biggest jerk in the world?" Sam sadly smiled at me.

"I don't know if I can. You are just going to go back to her on Monday"

"I know now that it's you I want. I will leave Jess and give us another go, if that's what you want?"

I shook my head and got of the bed "I don't know yet" I said and headed over into the bathroom, so I could have a shower before bed.

Dean was back with dinner by the time I got out of the shower. I went and sat on the lounge, eating the chicken roll Dean had gotten me.

Finally we had decided, after me refusing to sleep in the same bed as Sam, that Dean and I would share a bed for the night.

Dean was a bed hog, and took up 2/3 of the bed, but I did not mind. It was better than sleeping on that tiny lounge, or sharing with Sam.

As I laid in bed trying to sleep, my mind kept thinking of what I should do about Sam. He wants to get back with me, but I did not know if that's what I wanted anymore. I was still in love with him, but what if he changed his mind again one day and went running back to Jess. I just did not know if I could handle getting my heart broken by him again.

I decided I would see how the next few days would go and then make my decision.


	5. Fire

**Chapter Five**

This was it, we were heading back to Sam's home town so he could attend his interview for law school. We still had not found out where exactly Uncle John was, but Dean did find some co-ordinates in his father journal, which we will be going to check out.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me Sammy, I could really use your help?" Dean asked Sam as we got out of the car in front of his house.

"I don't want this anymore Dean, I want a normal life" Sam shook his head and looked at me sadly.

"I will give you two a minute" Dean said looking between us. He gave Sam a quick brotherly hug, and hopped back into the car. Sam and I walked a couple metres away from the car so Dean could not listen in on what we would be saying.

"Stay here with me?" Sam asked, gently grabbing my shoulder and looking into my eyes.

"What about Jess?" I asked sadly looking down at my feet. Sam lifted up my chin with his hand so that I was looking him in the eyes once again.

"It is you who I love Laylah. It always has been, and always will be" I couldn't help the smile that came to my lips with these words. I really wanted to grab hold of Sam and kiss him with all my might, but I did not. I knew I could not stay here with Sam, I was not ready for a normal life just yet. I needed my revenge, for my dad, and I was not going to rest until I got it.

"I am sorry Sam, I just can't. Not yet" I said taking his hand off my shoulder. I held his hand in mine for a minute, not wanting to let go. Sam leant in close to me, and my heart rate quickened, as his lips drew nearer.

I closed my eyes waiting for the contact, but instead I felt his lips press up against my cheek. Sam pulled away slowly and took a step back from me.

"I am still going to leave Jess. It would not be right for me to stay with her while I am still in love with you. And one day I hope you will come back here for me"

I nodded sadly and turned to walk to the car where Dean was waiting for me "Goodbye Sammy" I whispered loud enough for him to hear me.

"How come you did not stay?" Dean asked me as we drove away from Sam's house.

"I still need to kill the son of a bitch demon, who killed my father" I said angrily, resting my head back on the seat closing my eyes. As I closed my eyes, I started to get a very bad feeling that something was wrong, and I just did not know what it was.

"Well we better find my dad first, he will know what Demon killed your father"

I nodded, but I still could not shake the bad feeling that was washing over me. I sat upright and turned to Dean "We need to turn around" I said rather loudly.

"Why? Having second thoughts about Sam?" Dean winked.

"No, it's not that. I just got a bad feeling. We need to go back. Please"

Dean looked at me and could see how serious I was. He immediately did a U-turn and started heading back to Sam's street.

Dean drove at twice the speed limit and we were pulling into Sam's drive way again before we knew it. Straight away when I got out of the car, I could smell smoke. I looked up at the second story of Sam's house and could see flames and smoke erupting out from the nearest window.

"Fire" I said running towards the front door. Dean ran after me and grabbed my arm, preventing me from entering the house. I tried to tug my arm free, but he was too strong for me.

"Wait here Laylah, I will make sure Sam gets out alright" Dean said pushing me back from the front door, as he kicked it down and entered the house.

I was breathing heavily, waiting on the front lawn, hoping to god that Sam was alright.

Moments later, Dean came back out the front door, with Sam's arm around his shoulder, supporting him. Sam was coughing hard from all the smoke he would have inhaled. I ran over to them both, and flung my arms around Sam.

"Are you okay? What happened?" I asked rather fast.

"It was the yellow eyed Demon, he got Jess" Sam said angrily. I hugged Sam close to me "It's all might fault, I should of never gotten with her in the first place. She is dead now because of me" Sam said as tears brimmed in his eyes.

I knew even though Sam was going to break up with her for me, that he still did care for Jess. I sighed pulling Sam away from the burning house, as fire engines finally arrived at the scene.

Sam did not say a word as we sat down on the back of an ambulance as they checked to make sure Sam had no serious burns. Dean was talking to a police officer about what had happened (Leaving out the Demon part) and afterwards they said we were free to go.

"What are you going to do now?" Dean asked Sam, who still had not said a word.

Sam walked over to the car, opened the boot of the car and chucked in his gear, which he was able to retrieve from the house once the fire was put out.

"We got work to do" Sam said slamming the boot shut.

I inhaled deeply, I knew Sam was going to be joining us now, but I still did not know how things would go between us, now that there is nothing stopping us from being together.


	6. National Park

**Chapter Six**

I stepped out of the car and looked around me "Are you sure this is where the coordinates led to in your father's journal?" I asked Dean, with a raised eyebrow.

"Positive" He replied. I looked around me, to see nothing but a huge forest surrounding us. It just did not make sense he would be out here in the middle of nowhere.

I shook my head and walked over to Sam, who had just gotten out of the car also "There is nothing here" I told him "Why would Uncle John be here?"

"I dunno, but I don't think he is here either" Sam told me. He looked over to Dean "Let's go"

"Let's go?" Dean frowned at Sam "We just got here, we have not even had a look around yet"

"Dad's not here Dean" Sam said crossing his arms.

"You don't know that for sure" Dean walked over to the car "The reception for the National Park is just up a head. We can talk to someone there, see if they had seen him around here anytime soon"

We did not argue with Dean, we hopped into the car and started heading towards the reception. It took only 5 minutes to get there. It was just a simple wooden cabin in a small clearing.

"Alright I will go in and talk to them" Dean said. Sam followed behind him, while I stayed outside. I looked up into the sky, and saw it was starting to get dark. A breeze wished through the trees of the surrounding forest, sending a chill down my spine. I looked out into the dark trees and had a bad feeling wash over me. I felt like there was something out there, watching me through the trees. I reached under my shirt and grabbed my gun from the side of my pants and slowly headed over to the edge of the trees. I breathed heavily, as I took a step into the forest.

Dried leaves crunched under my shoes, making my heart skip a beat.

Before I could take another step, a hand grabbed my shoulder, making me nearly jump out of my skin. I turned around to see Sam standing behind me. He gave me a confused look "What are you doing?" He asked me, eyeing off the gun in my hands.

I quickly placed my gun back, in the side of my pants. I shook my head "Thought I saw something in the trees"

Sam looked over my shoulder, looking through the trees. He looked at me "It was probably just an animal" He grabbed hold of my hand, and led me back to the car. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Sam look back over his shoulders towards the trees. Like he could sense something out there as well.

"You two back together already?" Dean asked with a smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked confused.

Dean gestured down to our linked hands. I blushed a little bit, and pulled my hand from Sam's grip.

We got in the car, and headed into the town to get a hotel for the night. Dean told me about a girl he met in the cabin, and I just rolled my eyes.

He told me that her brother had recently gone missing on a camping trip. And it sounded suspicious to him, so he had told her that we were rangers and would help her search for him tomorrow.

"Great" I mumbled in annoyance "Uncle John is not here, he has just led us to a job"

"Let's just get out of here Dean, and look for Dad" Sam said.

"No, If Dad wants us here for a job, he must have a good reason for it, we are doing it" Dean said, rather harshly.

"Fine, whatever" I said crossing my arms, and slouching down in my seat. It started to rain outside, and I watched the drops of rain run down the window of the car.

It was well and truly dark, by the time we got into town. We pulled up at the first hotel we found, and Dean went and got us a room.

He walked out of the reception with a key, and led us over to our room. "Two doubles again" Dean told us "Laylah, you are sharing with Sam this time, no arguing"

I did not argue with this. I actually did not mind having to share with Sam this time. Dean opened the door to our room, and we brought in our duffle bags. I went over to the bed furthest away from the door, and laid down. Sam came over and sat on the edge of the bed, and took his boots off.

"I'm going to take a shower" I said, and grabbed a towel, and my clothes, and walked into the bathroom.

The shower was hot, and it felt good running down my body. I did not feel like getting out, but I knew hotel showers never had much hot water, and the boys might want to have a shower as well.

Not really wanting to, I turned off the shower and got out. I dried myself off, and put on my Pj singlet top and shorts.

I walked out of the bathroom, to only see Sam in the room "Where is Dean?" I asked him.

Sam looked up at me, and I could see a small smile form on his lips when he looked at me in my PJs.

"What?" I blushed, feeling embarrassed at his staring eyes.

Sam stood up from the bed, and walked over to me "Nothing. You just look really cute in that" Sam smiled, as he stood directly in front of me.

"Thanks" I mumbled looking down. I felt Sam's hand come under my chin, and lift my head up, so I was staring him in the eyes.

My mouth opened to say something to him, but I could not think of anything to say, so I closed it again. Butterflies erupted in my stomach, as I saw Sam lean in closer to me. I looked down at his lips as the edged closer to mine. I knew he was going to kiss me, and I found myself wanting him to.

The door to the hotel room suddenly opened and Dean walked in "Got food" He said, not noticing Sam and I yet.

Sam took a step back from me, and walked over to Dean glaring at him. "Sorry" Dean said with a smirk on his face, as he just realised he interrupted us.

I shook my head annoyed, and walked over to the food, which was placed on the table.

It was the usual 'Burgers' I sighed picking mine up, and taking a bite "I swear this is all you eat Dean" I complained, and Dean just smiled and nodded his head at me, before taking another huge bite out of his burger.

After we had eaten, we went to bed. It was a cold night, and I found myself, scooting closer to Sam for warmth. Sam could sense what I was doing and I felt his arm wrap around my waist from behind, bringing me closer to him. I couldn't help the sigh of happiness that escaped my lips, of the feeling of Sam's bare chest pressed up against the back of me.

I heard Sam chuckle at this, and I was glad it was too dark for him to see me blush.

"Shut up you two love birds" I heard Dean groan "I am trying to sleep"

Both Sam and I silently chuckled at this, before drifting off to sleep.


	7. Wendigo

**Chapter Seven**

The next morning we meet the girl Dean had meet yesterday Haley, and her brother Ben at the reception cabin of the National Park. They both were extremely anxious to get going so we could find there brother.

"You are not really rangers, are you?" Haley asked Dean, who was walking alone, munching on a big bag of M&M's

"Of course I am" Dean said, and I rolled my eyes at him.

We were walking almost all day, and my legs were getting tired. The sun would be going down within the next hour or two.

"Maybe we should head back now?" I suggested.

"No" Haley said "We got to keep going. I am not leaving until we find our brother"

I did not say anything back to that. I guess I understood. If it was Sam or Dean missing, I would not want to stop looking for them either.

"Look, up ahead" Dean said, and we began to run to a small clearing in the forest. There was tents set up in the clearing, but the camp site looked like it had been torn to pieces. Bits and pieces were scattered everywhere all over the site, and blood was splashed over the tents.

"What could have done this?" I asked Sam, eyeing off the camp site. Dean walked over to Sam and I, he raised his eyebrow up at Sam.

Sam nodded at him, and Dean walked over to the other "We got to go. We need to get out of here" Dean told them.

"What is it, Sam?"

"It's a Wendigo" Sam told me. I had not heard of this supernatural creature before. Sam could see the confused look on my face.

"It's a creature that was once human. But came something else from having to feed on human flesh. Something would of happened to it to put it in the situation where it needed to survive off the flesh of another human, but it did not know that feeding of human flesh will turn you into something different. Something that will need to feed on humans to survive"

"Gross, you're telling me this thing ate the people who were at this camp site?"

"Maybe, maybe not. It stores humans normally in a dark place, like a cave or something. So it can live off them for a while. There is a chance that there brother can still be alive"

A low growl noise could be heard from around the camp, and I quickly turned around to see if I could see anything. I knew the Wendigo was here, and my heart rate quickened. The growl sounded from the other side of the camp. I started taking a few steps back, looking ahead of me. My foot caught a branch, and I fell backwards into the trees.

I screamed as I tumbled backwards. "Laylah?" I heard Sam's worried voice yell out.

Before I could yell back to him. Something grabbed me in a blink of any eye, and everything went black.

I woke hanging from some rope by my hands in a dark place. I did not know where I was. I looked around me too see two see a guy I have never seen before hand next to me, he was unconscious or asleep, and I guessed it was Haley's brother. I turned my head to the other side of me, and gasped when I saw Haley and Dean handing up as well.

"Dean" I whispered to him, but he did not stir. I began to swing a bit on the rope, and reached my leg out, giving Dean a kick in the leg. His head snapped up, and he looked over to me.

"Oh shit" He said realising what was happening.

"Is Sam ok?" I asked.

"I don't know" He said "I hope so, because I don't see how we are getting out of here without his help. I left a trail for him to follow, let's just hope he finds it"

"A trail of what?" I asked frowning.

"M&M's" Dean replied, and went silent when we heard a shuffling noise approaching.

"Fuck" I said, trying the hard as I could to slip my hands out of the rope, but with no luck.

Suddenly Sam and Ben came into view, and I sighed in relief. Sam cut me down first, and then Dean and Haley, who woke up at this point. She identified the other guy as her brother Tommy, who was still a bit out of it from lack of food and water.

"We got to get out of here" Sam said, grabbing my hand. We heard a growl come from the darkness and my eyes went wide, and my heart rate quickened.

"Oh no, it's back" I said.

"You go on a head Sam, and get everyone out of here" Dean said "I am going to kill this son of a bitch, once and for all"

Dean pulled out a flare gun and smirked "Fire kills this bitch"

Sam did not like the idea, but led us away while Dean went looking for it. "Where are we?" I asked Dean as he led us through tunnels.

"An old mine" He informed me.

The growling noise got closer to us "Run" Sam whispered to us, and we all broke out into a run.

We rounded a corner, and I gasped when I saw we had come to a dead end.

"What now?" I asked Sam terrified, as I could see the Wendigo approaching us.

"I don't know" Sam said, he grabbed my arm, and pulled me behind him protectively.

The Wendigo screamed as it suddenly caught fire and dropped to the ground. Dean was standing on the other side of it, with a satisfied smirk on his face. Relief washed over me.

"Let's get the hell out of here" I said, as we left the mines.

Sam and I waited by the car while Dean went over to say goodbye to Haley. I knew he was disappointed he was not going to get laid by her. I laughed at this, and Sam turned his head to me with a smile "What is so funny?" He asked.

I shook my head "Nothing" I stepped in front of Sam, and looked up into his eyes "Thanks for saving us Sam" I said. Sam smiled down at me, and I looked over to Dean to see he was still distracted talking to Haley. I leaned up to Sam, and gently pressed my lips against his. I went to pull back, but Sam wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me in closer to him, making the kiss deeper.

"I have missed that" Sam said, as our lips pulled apart.

"Me too" I whispered, as Sam leaned back in gently pressing his lips up against mien again.


	8. Asylum

**Chapter Eight **

We have been on the road for months now, and we still have not found Uncle John. I was feeling very irritated, I just really want to know the full story on what happened to my father. Uncle John was the only one who could give me those answers.

I groaned, chucking on my headphones, and turning the music up on my IPod to drown out the sound of Sam and Dean arguing, again! That is all they did these days. They argued over everything, and I would have to sit here awkwardly and listen to them. What annoyed me most is when they would try bring me into it. To give my opinion on whatever they are fighting about. Sam of course would just assume I would take his side, because I am his girlfriend.

A lot of the argument consist of the dreams Sam has been having recently. He has been dreaming of people he has not met, about things that are about to happen to them.

Just the other day, he had a dream about a lady who was screaming from within their childhood home. The home that Sam's mother had died in. We went and checked it out, as much as Dean did not want to. Sam would not let it be until we did. We found out that Sam's dream was coming true, and was able to save the lady, and her children in time from the spirit inside the house.

Ever since then, Dean has been giving Sam weird looks. He did not like this new physic ability of Sam's. We wanted to know why he has got them.

I did not know what to think of Sam's new ability. I guess if this was anyone else, we would consider them a supernatural creature, and probably try to kill them. I just know it has not changed the way I feel about him. I still love him just as much as I did before.

I was snapped out of daze, by Sam's hand waving in my face. I blinked quickly, taking in what was happening. I took off my headphones. I was so deep in thought I could not even remember what song I was listening to.

"Are you ok Laylah?" Sam asked me, "I have been trying to get your attention for the past few minutes."

"I'm fine Sammy. Was just thinking about stuff."

Sam nodded with a small smile at me. "Well, we are here."

I stepped out of the car from the back seat. Sam came and stood next to me. We both stared up at the very large building in front of us.

I took a step closer and read the sign on the tall metal fence, surrounding the building.

_Roosevelt Asylum_

_Keep Out_

Recently we read in a newspaper that a police officer had gone in there to get some kids out. When he came out, he went home and killed his wife, and himself. Everyone who knew him said something had to be wrong, because he would never had done that. Sam had looked in to the buildings history and saw that there was many similar incidents throughout the years involving the asylum. Our guess was a vengeful spirit.

"Alright, let's go in," Dean said. He walked over to the fence, and gripped onto it ready to climb.

"Wait a second!" I yelled out to him, and he turned around to face me.

"What?"

"Maybe we should find out more about what we are getting into, before we just go barging into this place," I said. I looked up at the building, and a shiver ran down my spine. There would be so many spirits in there, and I believed it was not a smart idea to go barging in and piss them off.

"I think Laylah is right," Sam agreed, and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Of course you would side with her! Fine, whatever, let's go see what we can find out."

We hopped back into the car and drove off into town. Sam pulled his laptop out as we drove to see what he could find out about the asylum.

"Huh." Sam said out loud, and Dean frowned at him from the driver's seat.

"Sanford Ellicott was the chief of staff. The patients rioted, a lot died, but afterwards nobody could find Ellicott's body."

"Yeah, so what?" Dean asked, seeming impatient.

"Well his son is still alive. He is a psychiatrist and lives in town. So we can go see him, and see what we can find out," Sam explained. Dean nodded and headed to the address.

We walked into the office of where Ellicott worked. We approached the receptionist desk, where a young blonde women sat. As soon as we approached she smiled at Dean, who smirked back with a wink. I rolled my eyes at this, and stayed behind them.

"We would like to see Doctor Ellicott, Please?" Sam asked.

"Do you have an appointment?" The blonde lady asked.

"Uh, no."

"Would you like to make one?"

Sam looked at Dean who shrugged, "Sure."

"He has an opening now. Please go in," She directed Sam to a door to her left.

"Are you two coming?" Sam asked us.

"No I will wait here," I told Sam. I had no interesting into talking to people about potentially unwanted topics.

"Me too," Dean said. He did not even look at Sam, who rolled his eyes as he entered the room. Dean would not take his eyes off the receptionist.

"I'll leave you too it," I gave Dean a fake smile, before heading outside to wait for them.

It was a good hour later before Sam came back out. Dean tagged behind him with a small piece a paper in his hands. I assumed it was the ladies phone number.

"What took so long?" I asked Sam, feeling a little annoyed for being waiting so long.

"Uh sorry," Sam said with a small smile. "He wanted to talk more about me, so it was a lot harder to get the information about his father out of him."

"What did you say about yourself?" I asked, feeling very curious.

"You know, just that I am a hunter that kills monsters, that are not supposed to exist." Sam joked, and I knew he did not want to really tell me what happened in there.

"Can we finally go in now?" Dean asked. Sam nodded and we got into the car. It was starting to get dark. I did not like the idea of going in there during the night, but I did not say anything about it.

We jumped the tall metal fence, and walked over to the entrance. The door creaked loudly as I pushed it open. The sound echoed throughout the dark hallway.

"It's a big place. Maybe we should split up, and cover more ground?" Sam suggested.

"Yeah, alright. I will go this way." Dean turned off into another hallway, "Call me if you find anything," He yelled out to us.

"I'm sticking with you." I told Sam.

He smiled at me, "Good. We never get time alone with Dean always around."

I giggled quietly, "I would not consider this time alone, we are hunting an evil spirit."

Sam stopped walking and grabbed me by the waist, and in a blink of an eye he hand me pressed up against the cold stone wall. The flash light he had been holding feel to the ground beside us. I could only just make Sam's face out in the dark.

"I think we can take a minute to ourselves before we do this," Sam whispered, and I could see his face leaning into towards mine.

Sam warm lips briefly brushed up against mine, before he quickly jolted away. A loud female scream echoed down the hall.

Sam quickly picked up his flashlight, "Come on," He said. We ran down the hall in the direction of the scream.

We entered an old patients room, and found a young teenage girl hiding behind a turned over table. She told us that her boyfriend had brought her here, and she had lost him.

"We will help you find your boyfriend," I said, "Then you got to get out of here."

She nodded, and we started searching in the rooms down the hall. We found him five minutes later passed out on the floor of a room, which led down to the basement. When we got close to the stairway our torches began to flicker.

"Laylah, get these two out of here. I am going to see what I can find." Before I even had a chance to argue, Sam disappeared down the dark staircase.

I sighed heavily, and leaned down over the young boy. I shook him awake, and jolted upwards. He looked terrified, like he had seen a ghost, and I was right.

"What did the ghost do?" I asked him.

"She kissed me!" He frowned with a disgusted look on his face.

"Um… ok," I said, not knowing how to react to that. He explained that afterwards the ghost had tried to whisper something in his ear, but he ran before it could.

I lead them back to the front entrance, where I found Dean waiting.

"Where is Sam?" He asked, eyeing off the teenagers.

"The basement." I told him.

"You let him go alone?"

"He did not really give me a choice," I said in my defence. Dean frowned and ran off to try find Sam.

"Alright, get out of here." I said pointing to the door, and the teenagers walked over. The tried to pull open the front door but it would not budge.

"Oh great," I frowned. "They don't want us to leave."

"Who doesn't want us to leave?" The guy asked.

"The spirits. Here take this," I handed him my rock salt shot gun. "If you see any ghost shoot them with this, it will keep them away for a while. I'm going to go help the boys." With that I ran back off down the hall. I now did not have a weapon on me and I was feeling very venerable.

I made my way down to the basement. What I saw shocked me. Sam was leaning over Dean, pointing his shotgun at him.

"Sam. What the hell are you doing?" I yelled.

Sam quickly turned around to face me. His face held anger and his nose was bleeding. I took a step towards him. Sam fired his shotgun at me, and I screamed as the rock salt hit me in the chest. It stung like hell, and sent me flying backwards. My head hit the wall behind me and I blacked out.

I had no idea how long I have been out cold. "Are you ok, Laylah?" My eyes began to focus and I could see Dean leaning over me.

"Where is Sam?" I asked, sitting up.

"Here." I heard Sam's voice. He stepped into view and I could see he had a split lip. Dean must have hit him. "Dean found Ellicott's body. He was the one making people angry enough to kill." I guessed that the spirit had gotten to Sam, and that was why he had acted the way he did.

Behind Sam I could see a burnt corpse. "It's all over?" I asked. Sam nodded, and Dean helped me to my feet.

"Let's get out of here."

I retrieved my gun off the teenagers and they thanked us before leaving. There seemed to be a lot of tension between Sam and Dean. I had no idea what was said between them two while I was knocked out.

"Laylah?" Sam grabbed my arm stopping me from getting in the car. "I'm so sorry about what happened down there."

I wrapped my arms around Sam's waist and hugged him close to me. "It's ok Sam. I know you were not yourself."


	9. J W

**Chapter Nine **

The months rolled by, as we tried to track down Uncle John. Every time we thought we were closing in on him; we would come up empty handed. We were still getting messages from him of jobs he wanted us to do. We were driving all over the country, just doing jobs.

Not too long ago Sam got a call during the middle of the night from Uncle John. He wouldn't tell us where he was, only that he was tracking down the yellow eyed Demon, and he did not want our help. He told us to stop looking for him, and to focus on the jobs he was giving us. We had no heard from him since, and Sam had such anger towards his father for not letting us help. I was only annoyed because I wanted to talk to John and find out everything about my father's death.

Sam's was still having the visions of people he has not met. Seeing bad things happen to him. Along the way we had even met a few other people with physic abilities like Sam. The scary thing was, they were all born the same year as Sam.

I knew Dean was feeling very uncomfortable about Sam's abilities, and we were beginning to think it might have something to do with the yellow eyed demon, as some of the others mothers also died in there nursery in a fire, like Sam's mother did.

"Hey guys, have a look at this," Sam pushed the newspaper he was reading in front of Dean's face. I half stood up from the diner chair I was sitting on, to look across the table at the paper. Sam tapped the paper, under his finger was a name; _Daniel Elkins._

"I have seen that name before, in Dad's journal," Dean said reading over the news article. "He's was murdered."

"Maybe we should go check it out?" Sam suggested. "We might find some leads to where Dad is?"

I sat back in my seat, and played with my scrambled eggs with my fork. Sam was always getting his hope up for finding his father. Dean however was more focussed on just doing the jobs that was sent for us. He was always following his dad's orders, no questions asked.

"Dad doesn't want our help Sam! I don't think he is just going to show up!" I avoided Sam's eyes as I pushed my breakfast out in front of me, not feeling that hungry anymore.

"Do you two even want to find Dad?" Sam asked angrily, he glared at Dean, and then at me.

"Of course we do Sam, but Dad doesn't want to be found yet, so let it be!" Dean said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Dad wants us to do a job, we do it, and that's it!"

We left the diner, and drove in silence to a cabin out in the woods where Elkins body was discovered.

"I'll keep watch out here," I said leaning up against the side of the car. Dean didn't say anything. He walked off inside the cabin. Sam walked over next me. I felt his lips press up against my cheek.

"Be careful!"

I nodded, and gave Sam a small smile, before he left to follow Dean inside. I pulled my gun out the back of my pants, and gave it a quick check to make sure it was loaded and ready to go, just in case I needed it. I shifted nervously, staring out into the woods. I had the strange feeling of being watched. But I could not see or hear anything out of the ordinary. I licked my lips nervously, and took a few steps away from the car and looked down the dirt road we had just drove up.

The lowering sun shone directly in my eyes, so I could barely see anything. But I still could not shake the feeling of being watched.

"Is everything ok Laylah?" Sam's voice came from behind me. I did not take my eyes of the road, but nodded returning my gun to the back of my pants.

"What did you find?" I asked, heading back to the car.

"We found a message. We think he might have been a hunter like Dad."

"It was a combination to a post office box," Sam told me. "We are going to go check it out now."

"What does it say?" I asked trying to look over the boys tall shoulders unsuccessfully.

"It's addressed to J.W," Sam frowned down at the letter he had just pulled from the post office box.

"J.W? As in your father?" I asked, trying to squeeze in between the boys. Dean took a step to the side with a grunt, and I finally was able to see the letter.

I went to grab the letter from Sam's hands, but he quickly pulled it out of my reach up in front of his eyes.

"Come on, we better no read out here in the open."

We got back in the car, and Sam stared down at the letter in his hands. "Just read it already!" I groaned feeling impatient.

There was a sudden loud tap at car driver side window, making us all nearly jump out of our skin.

"Dad?" Sam asked in disbelief staring through the window at Uncle John. He smiled at us and hoped into the back of the car next to me.

I was in too much shock that he was actually here to even say anything. I just stared at him wide eyed.

"Dad what are you doing here? Are you ok?" Sam asked turning his body so he was facing the back seat of the car.

"Yeah I am ok. I had read the news about Daniel and got here as fast as I could. I saw you three at his place." Uncle John told us.

"I thought we were being watched," I said feeling relived that I wasn't going crazy.

"Why didn't you say anything then?" Dean asked annoyed.

"I just thought I was being paranoid." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Always go with your gut feelings with these things Laylah. Next time it might be someone, or something else, and you might end up dead by not speaking up." Uncle John said; I nodded.

"I had to make sure you were not followed before revealing myself." He explained to us.

"How did you know this Elkins guy?" Dean asked.

"He's a good man, he taught me a lot about hunting…We had a bit of a falling out, haven't seen him in years," Uncle John explained. "Let me have a look at that." He pointed to the letter in Sam's hands.

Sam handed the letter over to his father, and we all watched intensively as he opened the letter and began to read in silence.

I watched as Uncle John read the letter, and in that silent moment, I really wanted to ask him about my father. But I knew now was not the right time for that.

"Son of a bitch, he had it the whole time!" Uncle John grumbled as he finished reading the letter.

"Had what?" The boys asked together.

"When you were searching his place, did you see a gun? A colt revolver... Did you see it?" Uncle John asked impatiently.

"There was an old case, but it was empty," Dean said.

"Dam it, they took it. We got to pick up the trail!" Uncle John quickly got out of the car before we could ask him who he was talking about.

He leaned over and talked through Dean's open window. "Follow me."

"Why do we need the gun?" Sam asked.

"The gun's important. They say this gun can kill anything!"

"Seriously?" I asked. "You want to use this on the demon?"

Uncle John nodded, "But first we need to get it back."

"Yeah but we don't even know what we are dealing with yet?" Sam continued to argue with his father.

"They are what Elkin hunted the best…Vampires!"

I snorted a laugh from the back seat.

"Vampires are real? How come you haven't mentioned them?" Dean asked, as everyone ignored my reaction.

"I thought they were extinct, I thought Elkins and others wiped them all out. I was wrong."

Uncle John gave us a quick over view on Vampires, what was myth and what was real. And the only way to kill them was to behead them.

We followed Uncle John behind his car, we were off to kill some Vampires!


End file.
